Expect The Unexpected
by jenwhiskers
Summary: [AU] The mature and handsome Richard Grayson, total nerd, thought he knew what to expect from highschool, especially relationships. That's why he avoided them for three years. That was until he told off Gotham High's Drama Queen, Kory Anders. Soon Dick learns he'll have to expect the unexpected from the redheaded timebomb, and that maybe highschool relationships aren't that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Expect The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own DC Comics *cries***

* * *

"Dick Grayson"

Hearing the sound of his name, Richard Grayson looked up to his english teachers smiling face,"Yes?" He said nervously, already knowing exactly what his teacher was going to say.

"Congratulations on getting 100% on our latest essay assignment." The teacher looked at the rest of the class and had that look like he was about to make a clarification regarding Dick's intelligence once again."I hope you all take this as an example of what results if you actually try working on your writing skills, and not slack off. Try being like Mr. Grayson here and maybe it'll make you less stupid then you already are," He retorted in his thick english accent.

Dick looked down shamelessly, adjusting his glasses. Don't get him wrong, he's happy that he got a good grade, it's just the consequences of being a smart kid that makes his pride immediately disappear. The whole class groaned and few sent dirty looks at Dick.

"As if anyone wanted to be a loser like _Dick_ head," said the person who just might be the person who hates Dick Grayson a bit more than other failing and irresponsible students, Xavier Redd. The whole class laughed at this of course , and only scowled. Dick glared at Xavier. He hated him with a passion. He hated all stupid assholes like him, especially him. Throughout his high school years Xavier always enjoyed to make Dick miserable. He would take any opportunity to humiliate him, but Dick never bothered to fight back because he knew he shouldn't waste his breath on an asshole like Xavier Redd. Really, he had no idea why a person like him is so loved and popular in this school.

The bell rang and the class immediately became evacuated, leaving only Dick behind. He sighed and reached to place his books in his backpack. One of his books that were too close on the edge of his desk tipped over. "Dammit," Dick muttered as he knelt down to grab it, until he was pushed aside by someone, causing his glasses to fall off of him. "Hey what the-" he met eyes with the beautiful emerald eyes all guys get lost in including him. He immediately cringed, already expecting what's going to be said by the flawless beauty known as Kory Anders, cheer-captain and three-year-in-a-row homecoming and prom queen of Gotham High and of course none other than Xavier Redd's girlfriend.

"Eww god ,can you not get in my way next time?" the redhead said with fire in her eyes. "My day is shitty enough and the last thing I need is _Nerd_ Grayson making me almost break my leg!" Dick grumbled as he got out of the way. " _What a bitch,"_ Dick thought as he reached for his glasses that were thrown across the floor when said bitch kicked it. As he saw her figure strut out the door, Dick grabbed his backpack and he made his way out the classroom as well. He saw his best friend, Wally West, waiting for him by his locker.

"I'm guessing by that nice little face, Xavier pissed you off again?" Wally chuckled. "What, did the teacher make your perfect score a bid deal again?" Dick glared at his friend, unamused.

"Yes Wally, he did it again. And of course Xavier didn't get away without saying anything." Dick complained. This situation always occurs except he was slightly even more pissed about his experience in English this time because of a certain redhead as well. "And I never realized Kory and Xavier were so perfect for each other until today either."

"Woah, this is new. What did the firehead do?"

"Nothing to make a big deal out of, I just really hate people like her and Xavier," Dick told him as he placed his books in his locker. Wally shrugged. After locking his locker, the two boys made their way through the hallways that lead to the cafeteria.

"Dude, Homecoming is coming soon," Wally brought up out of nowhere.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean AND? Do you know how many times I've asked Jenny to be my date?!"

Dick rolled his eyes, already expecting this from his clueless friend."You know if she's said no so many times, maybe it means, oh I don't know, she _DOESN'T_ want to go with you!" Dick knew about Wally's advances on Jenny, but knowing not only Wally, but Jenny the stuck-up punk girl who happened to be friends with the beast known as Kory Anders, it wouldn't be possible.

"Shut up, I fight for what I want unlike you Mr. I-Let-People-Say-Shit-To-My-Face." Wally laughed as he jabbed his elbow on Dick's rib. Dick gave his famous glare, and Wally laughed. They opened the heavy doors of the cafeteria and walked in. "So is there actually someone you're planning to ask to Homecoming this time, or are you going to be that sad emo boy from the student council in the corner once again, only collecting votes and serving others fruit punch?" Dick's glare became more intensified from this being said.

"Wally I'm pretty sure being the _Student Council President_ is more than just standing in the corner looking depressed. I'm organizing it in the first place, remember? I don't need a date to attend to and entertain, keeping me from doing my job. And plus, there is no girl in this school that I'll actually be able to tolerate enough to do all that romance shit with-"Dick was suddenly shoved to the side, cutting him off and bumping into Wally. Outraged he looked behind him, to yell at the bastard that just pushed pass him,"Hey what the hell is your problem?!" But Dick was too late because the person was already running towards the door. _"Is that crying I heard?"_ He thought. Before the person could've made their way out, he caught a glance of red long hair. A certain red that anyone could have recognized.

" _Kory? What the hell happened to her to not see where she was going once again?"_

 _"_ Well I guess you spoke too soon about them being perfect for each other," Wally murmured, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. Confused, Dick looked at where Wally was facing. There in the center table, also known as the _popular_ table, was Xavier Redd making out with Kitten Moth, the snobby blonde girl that was also on his hate list.

 _"Oh, that's what happened."_

After Dick and Wally shook their attention away from what just occurred along with the rest of the crowd that saw the escapade, they headed over to the lunch line. "And that Wally, is an example of how much of a waste of time dating in High School is," Dick stated as-a-matter-of-factly. They grabbed their trays and placed the contents they pleased,making their way down the aisle.

"On the contrary Dick Grayson, those two people should't be set as an example of an average couple in the first place," Wally retorted, "they're the shitty kind of couples, if you know what I'm talking about, which is why they didn't last long." Dick huffed, knowing his friend always has to be the one to win. But _NO_ this time he will win.

"Wally, although I won't disagree that they were two shitty people in a trash of a relationship, they are still teenagers with hormones and feelings and all that crap," after paying for lunch, they walked to the table in the corner that they always sat on, "which proves my point that high school relationships are a waste of time, so you shouldn't spend your time on trying to go out with Jenny and spend more time trying to raise your grades."

"What are you, my mom?"

"Incorrect, someone who feels sorry for your mom."

"You know what? I don't think this has to do with all your logic crap, I know exactly what this is, and you're just trying to not admit it."

"Oh really?" Dick was unamused, just excited to hear what kind of reason Wally came up with this time."What is it then?"

"It's not that you don't want to, It's that you CAN'T!" Wally smirked, satisfied that he knew more about his friend then he was letting on and using the perfect opportunity to set the trap."You can't get a date, because you expect no one would actually wan't to be with you to even try." Dick scoffed.

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Have you forgotten I'm the son of Bruce Wayne."

"I don't see any girls waiting in line for you."

"So? That's because they know I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"If anyone actually wanted to be with you, it would be because of your money."

"I know, another reason why. Hey I know I'm not exactly the coolest kid in this dumb school, but I do know I'm at least good-looking," Dick said chuckling. Yes, Dick Grayson was actually hot for a nerd with not many friends. Raven black hair with shocking deep blue eyes, well built body, he's practically a god. It really isn't because no one wanted to be his friend. _Everyone_ wanted to be the friend of _the_ Richard Grayson, son of _the_ Bruce Wayne aka billionaire playboy, but knowing that that title alone was the only reason they wanted to be his friend, he didn't waste his time with anyone. So since he pushed everyone aside of course some people, being rudely rejected, would grow to hate him, and plus there was more rich hot guys in this school anyway. He knew Wally since he was little, so he had no choice but to stick with the redheaded idiot.

"Yeah, but you made it really clear in freshman year that you're an aromantic," Wally reminded with annoyance, "dude have some fun, this is your last year in high school. Everyone should have the privilege to say that they had at least one highschool sweetheart after they graduated."

"I can have fun senior year without a girl thank you very much."

"Says the person who considers doing their homework fun," Wally muttered, while grabbing his soda to take a sip, "what ,you afraid of falling love? It can't just be because of that whole waste-of-time reason."

"That's exactly why"

Wally immediately spit out his drink and started coughing, and gurgled,"WHAT?!"

"If I fall in love, my feelings will cloud my judgement and make me forget about my logic and such and turn me into a stupid emotional teenager like everyone else," Dick explained, getting more serious now," I don't have time for that. I need control. Being in a relationship makes you lose that. Do you know how many students a year drop out of school just because of getting their heart broken? I already have my priorities set in life, and until I become successful then I'll see if I can reconsider about having a relationship."

Wally blinked and just stood their for a few seconds, then started laughing. Dick glared, confused on to why the redhead found anything he just said hilarious. After calming down Wally turned to him, looking at him straight in the eye, as he place his hand on his shoulder. "Dude…bro…look at me,"Wally said, " You need to chill. You're taking this way out of proportion. I'm not asking you to marry anyone or anything. I'm just talking about a fling or something, something to distract you when responsibilities are done for the day you know? Enjoy yourself. Stop taking life seriously ,when you're still a teenager. Being a teenager is enough of an excuse to not take it seriously. You don't know, maybe a relationship can really benefit you, and take away that bad mood that you're always in. You can find someone who understands you well, and make you feel happy, because that's what you need Dick. Yeah you're smart, handsome, rich, already set for life, but did you ever stop to think if you were ever _happy_?"

Dick stood frozen, surprised that such wise words could've come out of his idiot friend's mouth. True words to put it at that. That made him think. _Was_ he happy? He never was in a good mood most of the time, the only times he was was mostly when he's with Wally or when Bruce actually spends some time with him and not busy with business stuff, which was very few times. Never did he live happily everyday like he did back then. When his parents were still alive. He missed that. Wally was right. Dick did need a distraction.

* * *

After lunch, the boys said their goodbyes and headed to their separate classes. Throughout the rest of the school day Dick thought about what Wally said. His words stuck to him, and Dick really hated it that his dumb friend was the right one for once. He _hated_ losing to others. The last bell of the day rang, and Dick couldn't be more relieved. All this thinking made his head hurt, and that's saying something, considering he's one to always want to think before anything. Grabbing his backpack he headed out. As he was stepping out of the back of the school where he parked his car, Dick noticed that the sky looked like it was about to rain. Thank god he owns a car. He made his way through the the path that went through a garden, which had the parking lot on the other side of it. He checked his phone, wondering if he had any notifications, and when he looked up he stopped. There was Kory Anders sitting on the bench beside the big water fountain that was set on the center of the garden. Her head was in her hands, as if she'd been recently crying.

 _"Wait, the thing with Xavier"_

Of course she had been crying. Xavier cheated on her or something. Dick was't entirely sure what happened between them, but he did know that they were over. He just stood there, not entirely knowing what to do. He didn't know if he should just keep walking and ignore her, but him walking by her would most likely make her notice him and take out all her anger on him. Yeah, no he didn't want to deal with that. But how else would he get to his car. Dick sighed, and took the risk. He continued walking and passed her. He looked back to see if she noticed, and she did. She looked at him for a second before looking down again and burying her head in her hands. That was not what he expected. He thought back to how she looked at him. There was sadness in her eyes, _pain_. He stopped walking. God, was he really going to do this? Nope. He really didn't wan't to do this. He really, _REALLY_ did _NOT_ want do this. He should just pretend nothing happened and continue on with his life. Yes, that's what he should do. Yet he found himself walking towards her way anyways. Dick cursed at his worried and caring self. He sat down beside her. She didn't notice, and he heard her sniffling. His face softened. He hesitantly placed his hand on her back slowly.

"An asshole like him isn't worth to be crying for, you know," Dick said softly. Kory stilled, her sniffling stopping in the process. She slowly turned to look up at him and just stared for a moment, her face emotionless but still wet from tears.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She angrily exclaimed, as she smacked his hand off of her, angry at him for even thinking that he could actually talk to her. Dick flinched. His expression immediately went from sorrow to annoyance. He stood up, regretting wanting to comfort a bitch like Kory Anders.

"As to be expected," he grumbled while walking away. He knew it was a bad idea,but NO HE JUST HAD TO-

"What the HELL is that supposed to MEAN!?" Dick stopped. Turns out she was going to take out her anger on him after all. For the millionth time that day, he sighed. He turned to her, looking very much annoyed.

"What it means? Oh nothing, just forget I ever said anything in fact," Dick replied, hoping that she just drops it and leaves him to be. He's sure she wouldn't want to waste a breathe with him as much as he doesn't with her.

"No. If you got something to say, say it right now Grayson! I'm sure it will sound stupid coming from a person like you, who doesn't know me at all!" She said angrily, already standing up, her fist clenching.

Wally's words instantly went through Dick's mind.

" _I fight for what I want unlike you Mr. I-Let-People-Say-Shit-To-My-Face"_

Dick grit his teeth. " _No, not this time_."

He glared at Kory, she was taken aback, shock on her face from actually seeing such a cold stare aimed at her, until instantly going back to anger a second later. She waited to hear what this guy had to say.

"Listen, and listen clear. Because I'm only going to explain what it means once, which will probably not be enough for someone as dense as you. You're stupid. Crying because of a guy like Xavier Redd, have some self-respect. And if you ARE going to cry at least accept some fucking support for yourself. How else are you going to get over it? Going out with that guy, It's like you were begging to get your heart broken from the start. But of course it's to be expected from a person like you, whom I don't need to know because she's just too predictable like Xavier Redd!"

It was silent. The only thing you could've heard was the wind getting stronger signaling that it was about to rain, and rain it did. Kory stood there, not saying anything, only staring at Dick. After more moments of silence, Dick decided to just go not feeling bad about what he said at all because he knew she deserved it. He started walking away, until he heard Kory's voice.

"I'm not like him. I'm not predictable." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you aren't." He laughed mockingly.

"I'm not. You don't know me. So shut up!" Kory yelled, with tears of anger forming in her eyes," I know that I'm not, and I'll fucking prove it to you!"

"You don't owe me nothing, after all I don't _know_ you. But go ahead and keep telling yourself that you're not like him, I'm not expecting anything different from someone who can't admit the truth to anyone not even them self.'' Dick finished. And with that he left to his car, feeling satisfied and dignified for telling off Kory Anders. He shivered, the rain pouring and getting stronger. He wondered if Kory will get home anytime soon, surely she wouldn't be dumb enough to stay with the weather like this. " _No, wait. Don't even,"_ he thought. He shouldn't be worried, Kory didn't deserve it. He drove home, thinking about the day's events. Although his thoughts were more towards the conversation that happened with Kory, than the conversation he had with Wally. " _Hhm, wonder why."_

Little did Dick Grayson knew that this isn't the last he'll hear from Kory Anders, because she hates losing to others just as much as him.

"Well Grayson, next time you see me, expect the unexpected."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is just an experiment. If it isn't obvious already, these two will be way out of character, especially our kind precious little angel, Kory. I'm really only making this because I really need practice on my writing skills, especially grammar. Failing English is a huge NO NO! So I decided I'll post whatever I do get to write and see if its good enough to entertain people I guess, even if it's one person. Plus I never read a fanfic with a tsundere starfire, and I had to make that happened. Hoping I don't lose inspiration on this TOO quick lol**

 **\- Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Expect The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own DC Comics *cries***

* * *

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

Dick shot up with a fright. He quickly grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and glanced at the time which read "6 _:30 PM"._ Angry that anyone would wake him up so early on a Saturday, he looked around to see Wally standing by his door. "What the hell?" Dick grumbled, "The one day you actually wake up early and it had to be on a Saturday?"

"Never mind that, you my friend need to get ready, because today is a big day," Wally told him enthusiastically. He closed the door and ran towards Dick's bed. Dick backed away on to the edge of his bed scared of what Wally was about to do. All of a sudden Wally jumped on to his bed, causing Dick to fall off the edge.

"Okay, OW WHAT THE HELL," Dick yelled while sitting up on the floor, "and what do you mean it's a big day, its not your birthday."

"As touched I am that you consider my birthday a big day, that's not the deal," Wally replied smiling, "In fact, this is a much bigger deal." Dick scowled, growing impatient with his friend. He stood up and made his way to his restroom.

"Okay then, tell me what is it," he said as he closed the door to his restroom, to do his normal morning ritual.

"It's a very big day," he heard on the other side of the door.

"You said that already."

"A very important day."

"Wally…" he warned.

"Okay fine. We're going to the mall."

"Mall? Why?"

"We're…uh…going to get me a suit for Homecoming,"Wally said suspiciously. Dick grabbed his toothbrush, rolling his eyes at how easy it is to see through Wally when he isn't actually facing him.

"Wally spill," he said muffled, since he was brushing his teeth at the same time.

"Hey it's the truth, I need a suit!" He replied.

"Okay there's another reason, tell me."

"Umm…that's it I swear!" Dick sighed, knowing he isn't getting anything else out of him. He's already expecting what his friend is up to, probably something that he wouldn't approve of. Then again, Dick doesn't approve of Wally in general. He rinsed his mouth and got out the bathroom, finding his friend sitting on his bed.

"Just exactly how is this a big day then?"

Wally smiled a devilish smile. "You'll see."

* * *

"We've been walking in circles for an hour, and you still haven't gotten into a store to get a tux," Dick said impatiently. They arrived at the mall an hour and a half ago, after Wally managed to convince Dick to come with him, much to his dismay. Wally suggested that they should get some food in one of the food places first. After that, Wally dragged him around the mall, and Dick noticed that Wally was looking for something. He grew tired and curious on what the hell Wally was up to. "Wally, cut the crap and tell me what we're doing here."

"Ugh fine. We're here because-" Wally suddenly stopped walking and stared at something behind Dick ",OH MY GOD THEY ACTUALLY CAME!" Dick turned around, confused. What he saw next made this visit to the mall make sense.

"Wally." Dick spoke softly. The people they both were looking at coming their way towards them now.

"Yes?" Wally singed in a grinning tone.

"What the hell did you do?"

* * *

There they were sitting on a table in a smoothie place, waiting for the smoothies they ordered. The smoothies they ordered for their _dates_ apparently.

"So how did Wally manage to convince you after so many times of rejecting him?" Dick asked Jenny who was siting across from the two boys, alongside her friend Donna.

"He didn't. Semore bailed on me, and I needed a date for Homecoming. Wally happened to be near by me,"Jenny replied quickly, flipping back her long pink dyed hair. Dick rolled his eyes, knowing that that wasn't the case. He could see it in her eyes. His friend actually managed to make Jenny like him back. He felt proud of him.

"Okay then, why are you here if you just needed him for a date?"

"That was the deal, he'll be my date for the dance and I go out with him on one date bringing a friend for you too,"Jenny said unenthusiastically while kneeling her chin on her hand,"Its not like I actually wanted to hang out with you losers."

"I only came because I wanted to see it for myself that _the_ Dick Grayson is actually looking for a relationship," Donna said entering the conversation, "and because all the other girls are taken."

"Except for Kory, heh. What happened between her and Xavier anyways?" Wally asked. Dick inwardly groaned at his friend for being rude enough to ask about something that wasn't his business, however he was curious too about Kory and Xavier's past relationship, making him turn to Donna wondering what she was going to say. Both Jenny and Donna gave each other sad looks.

"It's a long story, and a story we shouldn't gossip about. Especially to you two." Donna said slowly. Dick grew only more curious. It went silent until Donna spoke again unable to leave an opportunity to gossip. She is a girl after all. "Oh what the hell," making the boys jump and move their heads forward in curiosity, "Xavier and Kory have been on a rocky road since the start, I really don't know why she got with him to be honest. He's an asshole-"

"RIGHT? I told her the same thing!" Dick bursted out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. Dick looked down, adjusting his glasses cursing at himself.

"When was this?" Wally asked him offended that he wasn't told.

"Just forget it, its unimportant." Dick replied quickly looking away, waving his hands, motioning so that Donna can continue.

"Anyways," Donna spoke after looking at the two boys," none of us like him. We would always tell Kory to dump him, but she said she _loved_ him too much to do so." She rolled her eyes, as did Dick. "You see Kory, she's an actual sweetheart-"

"Ha! As if!" Dick said quickly.

"Sure if you say so," Wally laughed soon after.

Donna and Jenny glared at the boys. "Donna don't waste your breath on telling them about Kory's love life if they're just going to be interrupting you. Besides they don't know Kory like we do." With that Dick looked down remembering his and Kory's conversation.

 _"_ _I'm not like him. I'm not predictable."_

 _"_ _Sure, you aren't." He laughed mockingly._

 _"_ _I'm not. You don't know me. So shut up!"_

He immediately felt guilty and looked up at the girls. "Sorry, I promise we won't interrupt you anymore." Donna looked at the boys hesitantly, then continued.

"Kory is very insecure, like a lot. Of course she doesn't want others knowing that so she covers it up with that feisty attitude of hers." This was new to Dick, he would've never thought she was insecure with that personality. "She hates feeling alone and feeling like she doesn't matter to anyone, so there came Xavier taking advantage of that by making her fall in love with him," Donna gritted her teeth, "But of course, after her refusing to have sex with him, he broke up with her. That _bastard_ ," Donna said bitterly. Dick nodded furiously in agreement.

"It happened on Thursday night. They got in to this huge argument and that's when he just left her for his own selfish reasons."

"Oh, so he wasn't cheating on her with Kitten?" Dick asked

"That's what everybody thinks but no, it didn't happen like that or least I think it didn't," Jenny told him, "I'm sure knowing Xavier he probably cheated on her several times." Donna nodded in agreement. " _Thursday night?"_ Dick thought to himself. " _No wonder she said she was in a shitty mood on Friday,"_ he thought remembering what happened between them at the end of English.

 _"_ _My day is shitty enough and the last thing I need is Nerd Grayson making me almost break my leg!"_

"Excuse me, I got your two strawberry smoothies right here," said a waiter carrying said smoothies on a plate. She set them down on the table, the girls reaching to grab one.

"Thank you," Donna told her. The waiter smiled at her and walked away.

"Wally let's go," Jenny said as she was standing up, "We still need to get you a suit that matches my dress, and I don't want to spend more time with you than I need to."

"Okay!" Wally chirped happily. Dick rolled his eyes. His friend is so obvious.

"I'll text you when we're done Don," Jenny yelled as she was walking out the door, Wally by her side. Donna nodded at her.

"So I'm guessing you didn't agree to this outing?" Donna asked Dick.

"Yeah, Wally is pestering me about getting a girlfriend since it's the last year of high school, but I'm honestly not up to it," Dick explained," I mean I've been thinking about it, thats it." Donna made an "oh" sound in understanding. "So…um…how's Kory now?" He couldn't help but wonder how she's coping. Yeah Dick may be a _dick_ sometimes _,_ but he isn't heartless. Donna turned to him and stared for a moment. She smirked. Dick made a confused look about to ask what was it, until Donna spoke.

"Sick," she said simply.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, she came down with a cold. Apparently she was out in the rain too long," Donna answered shaking her head. " _Stupid girl, I knew I should've told her to go home,"_ Dick thought angrily to himself.

* * *

"So did you and Donna have a lot in common?" Wally asked. It was late, and Dick was talking to Wally on the phone. Dick took Wally home not long after him and Jenny finished shopping. Wally was talking about the oh so amazing experience through out the whole car ride. Dick got along with Donna surprisingly, he felt that she'd be a good "girl" friend rather than "girlfriend". Besides Donna told him about her crush on Roy Harper, and how she's hoping he'll ask her to Homecoming. It was funny that they didn't know each other much but she was completely fine telling him secrets and such, and a lot of things about Kory Anders for some reason, not that he's complaining or anything. A lot of things that were said about Kory were really unexpected and interesting, like how she loves making her friends feel happy, or how she doesn't want to make any of them feel left out, but then again she's only this way with her friends. With others she's a complete bitch. Dick could tell that Donna really cared about Kory.

"I mean we got along well," Dick replied," but I don't really see her like that. Oh and next time, GET MY FUCKING PERMISSION BEFORE SETTING ME ON A DATE!" Wally laughed at this.

"Hey I was only trying to help a bro out." Dick sighed, knowing Wally did this out of " _the kindness of his heart_ " apparently. He couldn't blame his friend for trying.

"You're right Wal, sorry. But next time make sure I get the memo alright?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Wally asked jokingly. Dick snorted.

* * *

It was Monday and the boys were hanging out in front of the school waiting for the bell to ring. Wally was talking about this new video game that came out until they noticed that the area was suddenly filling up with people for some reason. It was Monday, and Dick knew nothing special was going on that day, being student council president and all.

"What's that about?" he asked his redheaded friend, who looked confused as well.

"I don't know, seems like their surrounding something." Dick pushed in his glasses from above his nose and looked closer. Wally was right. Something is going on. The two boys headed towards the direction where the crowd was. As they got closer they heard yelling. _"A fight?"_ Dick pushed through the crowd, and as he went through he heard chatter such as "Xavier and Kory" and "she totally isn't over him." Wally was following behind. Finally they made their way through to the front of the action taking place, and there it was. Kory Anders arguing with Xavier Redd.

"I HATE YOU!" Kory roared at a unaffected Xavier. He stood there arms crossed with a cocky smile on his face, only staring at her with it. "As if I'm still hung up on you, HA! Don't make me laugh! I am most definitely over you!" Xavier scoffed. _"Oh brother," Dick thought,"of course this would happen."_

"Oh really cutie, then what was that face I saw when Kitten was kissing me?" Kory glared. "It's obvious you still have the hots for me." Xavier then looked around at the crowd. "Kory sweety you need to move on, look at how pathetic you look in front of all these people."

"You're the pathetic one! Thinking I still love you, please. I already told you Xavier I'm _over_ you!"

"Oh really? Prove it!" Dick was waiting to see how in the world she was going to prove this one. He knew she wasn't over him, the whole school knew for god's sake. It's so obvious. But of course Drama Queen always having to prove her self right. Everyone knows this after being in the same school with her for three years, Kory Anders needing to have the last say. Said Drama Queen looked around, the crowd staying silent as she did, waiting to see what she was going to do too. Then she made eye contact with Dick and only stared. His eyes narrowing. He smirked, just to remind her about how she is indeed, predictable to him. Only she smirked back. Dick was confused. Didn't he win this?

"Alright I'll prove it you," Kory told Xavier as she broke eye contact with a confused Dick Grayson. "I have a date for Homecoming." The crowd stayed silent, yearning to hear who this date was.

"Mhm, okay who?" Xavier said, still having that shit-eating grin on his face.

Kory crossed her arms, showing the crowd that she knows what she's doing, and that she's the one whose winning this. She looked at Xavier with her daring green eyes and on her face appeared the same grin he gave her.

"Dick Grayson"

Dick's mind went blank. Everyone gasped. It was silent for almost a whole minute, and then-

"He _IS_?!" a pissed off Xavier roared.

"He is?" a grinning Wally laughed afterwards.

"HE IS?!" The majority of the crowd, mainly the girls, yelled after that.

"I…I am?" Dick stammered. Kory's grin grew even wider. She walked up to Dick and put her arm around his neck hanging over his shoulder, other hand on her hip, body leaning against him, showing him off to Xavier. Chatter grew in the crowd. Girls wondering how Kory Anders managed to get the preserved Dick Grayson as her date. Guys wondering how Dick Grayson swept the redheaded goddess off her feet. Everyone seething with jealousy, especially Xavier.

"Oh god, this is getting good." Wally quipped, not able to contain his laughter, especially after seeing the face on his poor hopeless friend.

"Yes. Yes he is Xavier. The most wanted guy that no one could've had, which meant they were stuck fantasizing over you, is my date to Homecoming." Kory told him with all her dignity. Xavier was livid, beyond livid.

"That's bullshit! This loser?! Are you serious?!" Xavier scoffed, not being able to believe what he's hearing. "Wow Kory, talk about a _down_ grade. Am I right people?" Everyone stayed silent. "I said am I right, _Dick?_ " Everyone knew that this wasn't true. In fact, it was far from the truth. Richard John Grayson is the whole package. And they all were starting to realize how much of a perfect couple Dick and Kory would be, how much they complimented each other. The gorgeous Queen and the breathtaking King who took Xavier's throne in a matter of seconds.

Dick still stayed silent, mind not being able to function properly. He was never prepared for this, never thought he would be stuck in this kind of situation. No warning was given, no explanation, and now everyone's attention was on him, waiting for confirmation about being a certain someone's _date_. What the hell was going on? Kory wasn't helping, leaning her perfect body on him, giving her famous smirk to Xavier Redd. Showing it towards his _date's_ _ex_ whose standing right in front of them, obviously pissed off and about to explode. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. He just wanted to see what was going on for christ's sake. He knew to never intervene in trouble, but what do you do when someone does it for you?

Moments past, and finally Dick regained his composure. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opening it once more. He still couldn't speak. He cleared his throat. He heard a giggle come from his right. Oh right, Kory was still leaning on him.

"Am I predictable now _Richard Grayson_?" She whispered into his ear with that angelic voice of hers. He shivered unconsciously. But she's no angel. _"Oh hell no."_ Dick gritted his teeth, finally managing to talk, and oh he is going to give her a piece of his mind. He doesn't want any trouble. This is ridiculous and a waste of time. He isn't about to let this brat include him in her poor heartbroken problems, and take away his dignity while doing it.

"I AM NOT HER-",Dick was interrupted suddenly when Kory wrapped both her hands around his neck, making him face her, giving him that famous smirk. She took off his glasses and threw them to Wally, who was enjoying this very much. Dick didn't have time to react however because his lips were suddenly slammed on to Kory's.

 **A/N: Wow! You don't know how proud I am for actually updating something for the first time in my life. Feels good. Anyways, how you liking this so far? Wanted Donna to be Dick's friend, because two wingmen are better then one *wink wink* I'm so proud of my self that I'm going to start writing the third chapter now. Oh and I was bored and made a cute little cover for this story, like it?**

 **-Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Expect The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own DC Comics *cries***

* * *

Again he asked himself. What the _hell_ is going on? Oh boy, Kory Anders was kissing him, and again he was stuck in the position where he didn't know what to do. Eyes wide, as still as can be, ears listening to the crowd gasping dramatically, minus Wally's laughing. What…who… is _Kory Anders?_ And why did he have to be the one to suffer her…her… _amazing_ kissing skills? He felt her tongue glide across his lips and he gasped, giving her access to deepen the kiss. His mind began to wander away from his inner conflict of whats right and whats wrong. Okay, she was _beyond_ amazing at this. And Dick couldn't help but let his eyes slowly close. He was suddenly pulled back. _"Oh shit, Xavier"_ He thought, returning back to earth. He wasn't suppose to be doing this. He wasn't suppose to be kissing someone's ex, especially Xavier Redd's ex. Xavier grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, the crowd backing up getting ready to see what's about to happen next because oh this is getting better and better each second.

"You got a death wish Grayson!" Xavier hissed, glaring daggers at Dick. Dick gulped, yup he fucked up now. _"You just had to be a big shot and tell Kory Anders off didn't you Dick?"_ He thought to himself. Now because of that, Kory had to prove herself right and involve him in this.

"Woah, woah c'mon man," Wally reasoned, while placing his hand on Xavier's arm. "You don't want to do this, he's just a loser. Shouldn't waste your time on him." Dick glared at his friend. Yeah, he knew he was just saying that so Xavier can lay off but he also knew that he said it to piss him off as well. Xavier's death grip on him loosened a bit. Dick silently thanked his friend anyways.

"Oh look, now whose the one jealous…" Kory taunted. She placed her hands on Xavier's arm, calming him enough to take his arms off of Dick. Wally passed Dick's glasses to him, grinning at him. Dick glared at him, placing on his glasses, organizing his button up white shirt, fixing himself up. The crowd groaned obviously wanting to see a fight happen. The first bell rang, causing the crowd to start falling apart and leave to their classes muttering from unsatisfactory.

And there they were, Dick, Wally, Xavier, and Kory standing in silence waiting for the area to empty and quiet down. Finally when it did, Dick turned to Xavier and spoke.

"Look Xavier, this is obviously a misunder-" He was interrupted, again.

"Well time to walk me to class _Richard!"_ Kory cheered. She locked her arm with Dick's giddily.

"Excuse me?!" He remarked," You're ridiculous if you think-"

"C'mon don't want to be late," she noted.

"Yeah _Richard_ , don't leave your date-to-be hanging," Wally chuckled, as he began to walk away, purposely so he can leave his friend with the queen. Dick is so going to get Wally back for this. Xavier was still as livid as ever about this situation.

"God would you stop interrupting-"

"You see Xavier, I have to confess something." Kory announced. Xavier looked at her to continue.

"I lied about Dick being my date." Xavier smirked, while Dick was stunned she actually admitted something for the first time.

"I knew it was bullshit. Wanted to make it more believable, you should've used someone who isn't Grayson," Xavier responded, making Kory laugh. Dick glared at him. He would've made a perfect fake date thank you very much. Whatever, he was glad this mess was cleared up and he could forget this ever happened. He sure learned his lesson, _"Not going to talk to Kory about relationships ever again, thats for sure."_

"He's not my date," she continued, "actually, he's my…new _boyfriend_ as well _._ "

 _"_ _WELL FUCK ME"_

"WHAT?!" Xavier roared. Dick backed up quickly as Xavier made his way to grab him again, but Kory intervened by standing in front of Dick .

"That's right, Xavier. He's my boyfriend. And oh he is getting all the sex he can get," she answered giving him a devilish grin. Dick coughed, adjusting his glasses. He couldn't help but blush at such a possibility. "He's so amazing in bed, I'm so glad you broke up with me," she told Xavier to his face with no hesitance or hint that she's lying, "or else I would have never gotten with him." Xavier growled.

"Hey you kids! Get to class," one of the passing teachers told them. Xavier backed away from a pissed off Dick and a grinning Kory.

"This isn't over, Kory," Xavier warned as he walked away facing them, "I know you're just messing with me, there is nothing going on between you two. And Grayson you better watch your back." Dick cringed at this.

"Mhm go on believing that," Kory replied as she mockingly waved at him, "whatever makes you feel better babe bye!" Xavier glared and turned away.

After he was gone, Dick, finally having the chance to tell Kory to fuck off, spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily, "Do you honestly think I'd be your fake boyfriend for your own dignity. Leave me out of this!" Kory glared as she crossed her arms.

"Oh hush up, I saved your ass back there," she replied.

"My ass wouldn't need saving if you didn't…I don't know…TOLD XAVIER I WAS YOUR DATE TO HOMECOMING!"

"But you _are_ my date to homecoming," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Like hell," he was then grabbed by the collar once again. Kory ,pissed off that he isn't cooperating, brought their faces to together so he can get the message straight and clear.

"You _will_ be my date to homecoming, and you _will_ be my boyfriend," she told him. Dick pushed her away, done with her shit.

"Fuck off Kory!" He exclaimed, "ask someone else to be your puppet, because there's no way in hell it's going to be me. I don't want to deal with any problems that weren't mine to begin with."

"Wow, such a big boy you are. Question, if you could tell me off so easily now, why don't you do it to Xavier?" Dick stopped. She was right. For some reason he feels comfortable telling shit to Kory's face all day now, but why can't he bring him self to do it to Xavier? "Whatever, I'll find someone else," she continued, "God to think you'd at least know a hint of fun. I would expect you to take any opportunity to get Xavier pissed off and jealous about you. You know, to pay him back for all the shit he's done. That's why I'm doing it."

"Not only is that such an immature thing to do, it's a waste of time too," he replied, "If you really want to prove you're over him, you wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"I know I'm over him"- Dick rolled his eyes at this- "Hey I'm just messing with him for fun! It's high school, we have an excuse to not know what the word "mature" means you know?!" Kory told him after seeing his reaction. "Ugh, whatever. Xavier's right, If I want this to be believable, I would use someone who isn't you. _As to be expected_. Goodbye Dick Grayson." Kory turned and walked away, smiling. Yeah he isn't going to be her boyfriend for her but at least she knew she won this once and for all. Dick still stood there watching her walk away, thinking over what she just said. And oh he didn't miss that little smile on that brat's beautiful face. All of a sudden, Kory stopped and turned her head to face him as if she forgot about something.

"Oh and by the way!" She started, "you enjoyed that kiss Grayson, don't you forget that." After letting that rub in, she walked away like nothing ever happened between them. Dick sighed and started to walk to class. _"Saying I don't know how to have fun, of course I know how to have fun! I just choose not to,"_ he reassured himself. Then he remembered his conversation with Wally. He too said that he doesn't know how to have fun, causing him to not be in a relationship. And Kory just basically proved Wally's point. _"Ugh"_

He opened the door to his first period classroom. Everything went silent and all eyes were on him, even the teacher had to look away immediately, trying not to seem too obvious about knowing what went down. _"Great now everyone knows what happened, and now everyone thinks I'm dating Drama Queen. Just fucking terrific."_ He knew this was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

The bell rang, Dick inwardly groaned. English was next, and he was dreading it. Why? Kory is in that class, that's why. And don't forget about Xavier, her EX. The amount of chatter about his and Kory's "relationship" in his other classes was ridiculous. Not to mention the several girls hitting on him since he _was_ "ready" for a relationship in the first place, doesn't matter if he's taken or not. God knows what's going to happen in English. He made his way to said class. After getting inside, again everything went silent. _"This is really getting old."_ He took a seat where he always sat, in front. He knew that Kory sat in the back, so hopefully nothing would happen because of the long distance between them. He took out his books from his bag and got started on the work that was said to be done on the chalk board. What? He is an over-achieving nerd after all. More students filed in before the bell rang, all staring at Dick as they passed him. He adjusted his glasses and just continued writing, looking down. Finally, Kory walked in with her friends and surprisingly she didn't look at him or anything, she just past by like nothing. Dick let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I heard what happened before school."

"AAH!" Dick shrilled. He turned his head to see who the voice came from, and was faced with curious blue eyes.

"Dammit Donna! You scared me," he mumbled.

"Sorry"

"Did she tell you about it?" he asked quietly.

"No, I heard it from almost everyone except her," she replied, "but I'm guessing this was another decision made that you weren't aware of." she said laughing.

"Honestly, what's up with redheads not telling me stuff I need to know," he muttered, leaning his chin on his hand,"but it's over with and she's going to find someone else to call "boyfriend" thank god." Donna's face looked disappointed for a moment but then went back to normal.

"C'mon just go along with it, it can be fun," she insisted.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this as well. I don't need fun in my life, most especially a fake relationship." Donna glared and then got an idea. She began poking him.

"Give in! Give in! Give in!"

"O-Ow what the heck," Dick grumbled. Donna laughed and stopped her torture.

"I heard she also kissed you," she mentioned. Dick blushed turned away, unconsciously touching his lips. Donna grinned, she had a plan. She's had this plan ever since that hang-out on Saturday. And she is _so_ going to get Wally to help out with this plan of hers.

"Yeah, she did. A-And?" Dick stuttered.

"Oh nothing, see you later." Donna got up from the seat and made her way to the back. The teacher finally came, and began to give the instructions that were on the board, Dick already finished with the assignment at that point took out his phone. He had a message from Wally. _"Oh boy"_

Wally _: So Mr. Steal-Your-Girl, how's your new girlfriend? ;)_

Dick rolled his eyes. Asshole is really enjoying this, isn't he.

Dick: _Fuck off_

Wally: _Aww did you guys have your first fight already? Is that why you're in a grumpy mood? :))))))_

Dick was about to type this huge paragraph telling him to just drop it but was

suddenly tapped on the shoulder from someone who seemed to be sitting behind him. He turned around and saw two girls who are trying too hard to make their chest noticeable. _"Not this again."_

"Hey Dick, so we heard you were looking for a relationship," one of them said flirtatiously. "Just wanted to let you know that we're avail-"

"Not interested," he stated right away.

"But-"

"And I'm pretty sure you heard that I was in a relationship rather than looking for one, correct?"

"Well yeah, but Kory is obviously cheating on you. Look," they both pointed towards the back, making Dick look that direction. He saw Kory making it so obvious that she was flirting with the guy sitting next to her. He also saw a pissed off Xavier on the other side across from her glaring their direction. " _Of course she found someone else that quick_ ," he thought, very much annoyed. Then he locked eyes with Kory. She simply smiled at him mischievously, and looked away, continuing on with her flirting. _"The nerve of this girl."_

 _"_ See? You were replaced so easily," one of the girls told him, making him look back at them. And what they just said made him really unhappy. Kory flirting so easily with someone else after she had the nerve to announce in front of the whole school about their supposed "relationship'' made him unhappy.

 _"_ _You know what? I don't think this has to do with all your logic crap, I know exactly what this is, and you're just trying to not admit it."_

 _"_ _Oh really?" Dick was unamused, just excited to hear what kind of reason Wally came up with this time."What is it then?"_

 _"_ _It's not that you don't want to, It's that you CAN'T!"_

Wally being right that he can't have fun, and that he can't be in a relationship made him unhappy.

 _"_ _I knew it was bullshit. Wanted to make it more believable, you should've used someone who isn't Grayson"_

Kory rubbing it his face that she got someone who isn't him to play the part, just like Xavier himself told her to do so, made him _beyond_ unhappy.

 _"_ _Ugh, whatever. Xavier's right, If I want this to be believable, I would use someone who isn't you. As to be expected."_

 _"_ ** _As to be expected"_**

Something inside Dick began to rise, all this anger he held at the moment, forgetting that he is a smart civilized person who wouldn't do anything stupid. Forgetting that he is mature, that he knows what is right and what is wrong, that he should forget about the whole thing in general. That knows he shouldn't let hormones take over.

 _"_ _Am I predictable now Richard Grayson?"_

He threw all that away in a second. Dick Grayson finally snapped. He was done. He was so done with everyone giving him shit. He was done with Wally, done with Xavier, done with Kory _fucking_ Anders, and he is going to make sure he's victorious, not her. He is going to make sure he is no longer going to be the person who _shouldn't_ play the part because he couldn't. He's going to make this believable, and he's going to have fun doing it. He's going to show her that he is capable of being unpredictable as well. He's going to make sure she expects the unexpected for now long too. After all, its highschool. He has an excuse right?

Dick came back from his thoughts in a flash, and saw the girls staring at him. He realized they were waiting to hear what he has to say after being replaced. An idea popped in to his head. He then gave them a devilishly handsome smile, looking at them with his half eye-lidded deep blue eyes and spoke in a husky tone as he leaned in close.

"You're right," he pointed out, surprising the girls with such a tone, "but you see, my dear Kory and I had a fight. She's only doing this to grab my attention, that's all. So please don't be harsh enough to say she's not loyal, just so you can have a shot with me." The girls were smitten and nodded feverishly, embarrassed for how selfish and inappropriate they seemed to be in front of this gentlemen, and Dick knew right away he had them wrapped around his finger. Thank god for Bruce giving him flirting techniques: even though Dick only scowled, and told him he'll never use those ever in his life. Dick knew that wouldn't be the case for now long. "However, I won't lie, you two are truly beautiful and there's no one else I'd rather chose than you two to help me out with this favor I'm about to ask." The girls blushed and gave him the notion to continue on. Dick smiled.

* * *

It was lunch, but a lunch like no other. Why? _Everyone_ was talking about you-know-what. There was no conversation about anything else except for that certain subject, and it looks like it's going to take a while until the buzz would die down. Kory didn't seem to give a care in the world that she's the main topic, after all she's use to it. So she was just there siting down with her pretend rebound, Max or Mason, she doesn't remember. Oh but he doesn't know he's a fake boyfriend at all by the way. Her friends were sitting on the table too, looking at her with their not-this-again-Kory face, and then giving the poor clueless victim a sorry look. Donna wasn't liking this. If Kory's going to have someone play this game with her, she's making sure it's Dick Grayson, for specific reasons. She leaned in to whisper in Kory's ear.

"So Kory, um wasn't Dick supposed to be your boyfriend?" She scolded, looking at her with a confused face. Kory turned to look at her, rolling her eyes.

"God no, now hush. Xavier's coming with his skank," she whispered back, nodding her head towards the direction Xavier was coming from.

"Kory," Donna continued, not giving a damn about Xavier coming, "I bet you anything having Dick do this would make it ten times better. I can try convincing him-"

"What that nerd?! No, and since when have you started talking to him?" Kory asked.

"Doesn't matter! Why did you tell everyone he was your date if you're not even doing this with him," Donna replied as she poked Kory on her side so she can give in. Kory hated when she did that, because she eventually gives in. She can't help being ticklish.

"Why should it matter, the point was to piss off Xavier," Kory said, trying to contain her laughter. "and STOP TICKLING ME!" Donna laughed. She had more questions but Xavier was already at the table with his friends, including his new girlfriend, Kitten Moth.

Kory scooted next to her new "boyfriend", and leaned on him looking at Xavier in the eye. This made Xavier quickly grab Kitten and place her on his lap. Both Xavier and Kitten were grinning at her, shoving their relationship in Kory's face. Kory glared, not going to lose to this, and slid her hand around Max-or-mason's neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. They were being watched, obviously. People were beginning to get confused. Wasn't Dick Grayson her new flame? Yes, yes _he_ is _._ As they were about to kiss, Max-or-mason was suddenly pulled away. Both him and Kory turned to look who interrupted them. Kory, expecting it to be Xavier, was surprised to see Dick Grayson being responsible. He had had this smug look on him, glasses taken off. Kory narrowed her eyes at him, and was about to ask what the hell he's doing ruining such a perfect opportunity to make Xavier jealous like that, until two girls came and pushed her aside so they can sit with her "boyfriend".

"Hey there big boy, you wanna go hang out with us for a while?" One of the girls told him flirtatiously. Him, being a guy, complied with no hesitation. Completely forgetting about Kory, until she grabbed his hand quickly.

"H-Hey Mason aren't you forgetting something?!" she asked him with a warning tone. She isn't about to be left stranded in humiliation by this prick. But don't worry she won't be left stranded at all.

"My name is Michael," _Michael_ told her completely annoyed, "and yeah I did, goodbye!" He was then dragged away by the girls who were giggling and winking at a smiling Dick whom winked back. Kory's mouth dropped, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Xavier started laughing. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing, minus Kory's friends who were waiting to see how Kory will get out of this one, because she always does.

"Kory was dumped once again," he addressed, "and the relationship didn't even last a day." Kory growled in frustration, it wasn't suppose to end like that. It was suppose to end with Xavier begging on his knees to take her back. And what the hell is Dick Grayson doing here anyways?

"Incorrect," Dick spoke in a confident tone, "she's still in a relationship Redd." Everyone stopped, and looked up at him. Kory as well, looking confused as ever, trying to figure out what this guy is talking about. He still had that sexy smug-look on his face. Xavier raised his eyebrow, getting angry that Dick is still involved in this somehow. It was none of his business anyways.

"Oh really Grayson," Xavier grunted, "with who exactly?" Everything stayed silent, so they can hear what's about to be answered towards Xavier's question. Maybe it was true. Maybe Dick and Kory really are dating. Dick doesn't answer yet, he simply sits down beside Kory, whose still eyeing him in confusion. He then grabs her by the waist, and pulls her towards him so she can scoot next to him, putting his other hand on her head so it can lean on his shoulder. At this point Kory was as still as can be with her eyes wide open, and asked herself the same question Dick asked himself earlier that day. What the _hell_ is going on?

"You're not the only one whose unpredictable _Korina Anders,_ " Dick whispered to her ear quietly, then turned to Xavier to answer his question.

"Me" Dick answered simply. Again, it stayed silent for a few moments. All that can be heard is a confused Wally coming inside the cafeteria looking for his boring and smart friend. Finally, everyone gasped at Dick's answer. The same thing that happened earlier when they heard Kory's answer towards Xavier's question about who was her new homecoming date.

"What?" A clueless Wally asked, "do I smell or something?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes Wally. You do smell.**

 **Hey** **there! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot!**

 **\- Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect the Unexpected**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans buddy**

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Xavier said, sighing with frustration written on his face. This made Kory recover from her shock, thinking quickly to come up with an answer. Dick beat her to it.

"Not in the slightest," he answered. Kory turned her head towards him and scowled. She gave them the most obvious look of _"What the fuck are you doing doing?"_ Dick simply replied by only putting his finger to her lips and looking at her eyes. The message clearly written in his blue eyes, _"We'll talk about this later, just go along with it."_ Kory's heart skipped a beat, not knowing exactly why. She gave a small nod of understanding but still making it obvious that she's angry about this.

"I wasn't talking to you," Xavier said annoyingly. Certainly he shouldn't have to waste his breath on having to talk with this loser anymore than he has this day. He's way out of Kory's league, he knows they're not a couple. They _can't_ be, can they?

"We are together Xavier," Dick continued, not giving a damn that Xavier wasn't talking to him. "She was with that Michael guy only because she was trying to make _me_ jealous, not you." Again, the crowd went wild. Ones saying "OOHHH". Others with their "BURN!" Xavier shifted out of his seat in disbelief causing Kitten to fall off. "You didn't really think she cared about _you_ anymore, did you?"

Xavier took a deep breath, no one knowing if he's about to snap or just about to give up on the whole Dick Grayson-being-Kory's-new-boyfriend business. "Kory, please tell me this is bullshit, and that you just want me back so we can throw away both of these losers," he said as he motions towards a pissed off Kitten and a still smug Dick Grayson.

Kory hesitates and thinks about what she really wants. She knows she can stop all the drama now by just saying that this in fact was bullshit and get back together with Xavier, and forget Dick Grayson ever existed and that he told her off that one day. Is that what she wants? Yes, she wanted to use Dick to make Xavier jealous and beg her to take him back, but did she really want him back? She thought about what Dick told her about not being completely over him if she was doing this in the first place. She turned to look at Dick, him looking back at her, curious to see what she's going to say along with everyone in the crowd, but it's almost as if he wants her to say that they are really together with those persistent blue eyes of his. Then he sighed.

"Just tell him the truth," he whispered. Kory was surprised. He wants her to tell Xavier the truth? Then why go through the trouble of coming to the table and telling Xavier that he's dating her? Dick then smiled, and she paused. _That smile, what is it supposed to mean?_ Was this all to help her get back together with Xavier, was Nerd Grayson really that nice enough after she treated him like crap through out High School? She would have never expected this, but wait. She narrowed her eyes and realized didn't really know him. _Who the hell is Dick Grayson?_ A guy who she didn't know very well so she wouldn't really know what to expect, and now that she's capturing a portion of who he is, she's not liking it. No, it was't the kind genuine and understanding smile, it wasn't that at all. She saw a glimpse of victory in his eyes, a spark of righteousness. _That bastard._ He knew if she told Xavier the truth then he would've won this once and for all. So she thought about it. Thought about what should she stick with, being with Xavier again or win the whole "expect the unexpected" competition with Dick Fucking-Grayson. Of course she'll choose the one where she gets to keep her dignity rather than her unbroken heart. She turned back to Xavier.

"No," Kory said calmly, in all the dignity she has, "We really are together." Dick was taken aback, but quickly went back to a believable I'm-Kory's-Boyfriend look. "So don't think that I'm just going to crawl back to you, because like I've said," - she then sends a devious smile at Dick-"I moved on." She noticed Dick twitched.

Xavier is silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Alright, I see how it is," he turns to walk away and looks back, "Remember this was your choice Kory." He sends a threatening look at Dick and then leaves the cafeteria. An angry Kitten going after him. Whispers immediately raid the area, and Kory releases a breath she didn't know she needed. Out of nowhere, Donna starts clapping with a proud look on her face.

"Nice one!" She tells both Kory and Dick. Wally comes clapping as well, somehow had figured out what all the commotion in the cafeteria was about. All of Kory's friends are smiling at this point, really happy that she finally let Xavier go. Kory smiles back at them, proud of herself as well. She suddenly remembers a certain annoyance and turns to Dick, grabbing him roughly by the arm, pulling him away and out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Ow ow!" he whined as she tightened her grip on him. They stopped by a bench outside "What's the problem?" Dick asked with a smile on him, knowing exactly what this is about. Kory huffed.

"You know _exactly_ what my problem is Dick!" She exclaimed, "What the hell was that? What happened to not being my fake boyfriend and all that mature crap you were going on about?"

He crossed his arms and got in a cocky stance. "Hey, if it weren't for me, you would've been humiliated in there." Kory gave him a look of disbelief.

"Humiliated?! Oh please, I had it under control!"

"Sure you did, and also, you wouldn't have completely given up on Xavier if I hadn't been there to influence you." Kory became irritated, especially since the little shit was still smiling like the ass he was.

"What's your game Grayson? What made you change your mind so fast?"

"I simply thought about what you said about having fun, and it just happened," he answered.

"Well now I change my mind too!" Kory told him." I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore so goodbye!"

"Well alright then," Dick simply said still having that smile on his face. He turned around and began to walk away. "I'll just have fun with someone else." He began counting down in his head.

"Wait a minute!" Kory said. Dick stopped knowingly. "You're just going to date someone else?" Dick turned around to face her from where he's standing.

"Well yeah," he shrugs. "I mean have you seen the amount of girls asking for my number today? _I can just get someone else to play the part_." He made sure to put extra emphasis on that that sentence. Truth is, if Richard is going to try out this whole "fun" thing, he doesn't want to do it with just any girl. He wants to make sure its with the redheaded time bomb standing in front of him. Just to make it more entertaining for him of course, no other reason in particular. And he knows Kory is going to comply, telling the whole school that their together and all just moments ago.

"An actual girlfriend? No fake dating or anything?" Kory asked unbelievingly.

Dick answered back, enjoying this QnA session between them."Yeah sure, why not?" Kory paused and thought about what she was going to say next, Richard waiting for her next question that will put them both in an official relationship.

"Well okay," she said.

Dick smiled once more."Okay? Okay what?"

"Go and get a girlfriend then," she told him, and began to walk back into the cafeteria passing him. His eyes widened. _What?_ That wasn't the answer he was expecting at all. He quickly grabbed her by the arm, making her look up at him.

"What? That's it?" He blurted.

"Yes, that is it. Now will you let me go." Dick didn't let go, not yet.

"But…"

"But what?"

Dick honestly didn't wan't to bring himself to actually say it, to actually ask Kory to be his girlfriend, his actual girlfriend. Then she smiled as she waited for him to say something, staring persistently into his eyes. He almost forgot how beautiful this girl really was…-

 _Wait. That conniving little…_

"Oh I get it," he yelled. "You wanted me to ask it didn't you!?"

Kory smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said mischievously.

"You wanted me to ask it, so you can finally win this?!" Dick was pissed, tightening his grip on her.

"Win what?"

Dick sighed frustratingly, losing his patience. "Kory you can drop the act already, I know your game, and congratulations for winning it." Kory's smile dropped, losing the facade.

"Good, we understand each other," she said. "Maybe this little experience will teach you not to ever say shit to my face ever again Richard Grayson." Dick let go of her arm.

"Yes, I learned that the hard way Korina Anders," he said bitterly, suddenly not in a good mood anymore. Kory nodded and began to walk away, never planning to look back again.

Dick only stood there, head down, thinking about all that happened this day. You would expect him to be even more in a grumpy mood from remembering it, but it actually put a smile on his face once again. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't give up on whatever the heck was going on between him and Kory Anders. He hates to admit it to himself but he was kind of enjoying it, this game. It was fun. He looked up with a lopsided grin. He began running, running towards the redhead who caused this smile, and asked her the question that she was expecting him to ask moments ago. To be his girlfriend.

* * *

"Operation _Get-Kory-and-Dick-Together_ has commenced!" Donna told Wally, as she fist-bumped him. Jenny only rolled her eyes, along with their friend Rachel who was in the middle of reading.

"Aren't they already together?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but not actually together. You get me?" Donna told her. Rachel just shook her head and continued reading her book not caring.

It was after school and nobody has heard of Dick or Kory, considering they haven't came back ever since they left the cafeteria. Kory's friends were hanging out at a table in front of the school, Wally also being there with his girlfriend of course.

"I wonder where they are," said Gar, another friend of Kory's, and Rachel's boyfriend. "Knowing Kory, they're probably eating each others faces right now," he snickered with Wally.

"Well knowing Dick, they probably are studying for some test." The boys laughed.

"Well what ever they are doing, I feel sorry for Dick having to deal with someone like Kory," Donna joined in.

"It's Kory you should be feeling sorry for," Wally chuckled.

Suddenly a wild Kory is heard from the distance.

"No calling me babe, no flirting, no showing affection in public!" The group heard Kory's lecturing. Donna smiled knowingly.

"Welp, I guess we know who to feel sorry for," she said. An angry Kory and a smiling Dick walked up to the table.

"No nothing that will remind me of Xavier Redd!" she said angrily, pissed about Dick's smug look. Dick only leaned his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his palm, and said an "mhmm" to what ever Kory said. The group along with him highly entertained by this unusual thing happening between Dick and Kory. They all know it isn't an actual serious relationship of course, merely a fun game. Which is why Donna and Wally will do anything to make it into something more.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally had the chance to update, considering it's summer and all. Sorry for taking too long.**

 **\- Jen**


End file.
